Rob Lucci
'Introduction' Rob Lucci is a current member of the CP-0, having originally been the strongest member of the CP9 unit. After his defeat by Luffy, he was dismissed from CP9 by Spandam who declared him and the other assassins to be responsible for the Straw Hats' havoc on Enies Lobby. He is an antagonist in One Piece and in the Five Worlds War series. 'Personality' As a member of Cipher Pol, Lucci is typically a cold and collected character, rarely showing signs of emotion or interest in anything. Some form of rare interest show on occasion, such as when he displayed a moderate level of being impressed by Natsu and Kakashi's attacks during the Summit Invasion Arc, though he did also display signs of condescension and confidence in his own capabilities as well. This level of condescension and arrogance results in a level of occasional anger and surprise as well: during his fight with Kakashi Hatake, he was visibly angered at the Jōnin for being able to counter his techniques. This indicates that Lucci feels frustration whenever a foe actually shows potential at being able to hold their own against him. In combat, Lucci is a sadistic fighter, taking pleasure in causing his opponents physical and emotional pain. This is especially prominent during his fight with Natsu, as he openly displayed his disdain towards the Dragon Slayer for reminding him of Luffy. He also has a high level of disdain for general weakness: he openly regarded Rocker and Nobarly as weak fighters before dispatching them with ease. 'History (''One Piece manga) '''Five World War Prologue Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail: Campaign 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' As an agent of Cipher Pol Aigis Zero, Rob Lucci is arguably among the strongest fighters in the World Government, as well as one of the strongest in the Coalition. Having been raised by Cipher Pol his entire life, he has trained himself to achieve superhuman levels of strength and power to the point where he earned the title of CP9's strongest agent in history. He is one of the few foes of Monkey D. Luffy to bring the Straw Hat captain to the brink of death with nothing but brute force, nearly tying with him in their fight but narrowly losing due to Luffy's own endurance and determination. During Luffy's two years of training for the New World, Lucci joined CP-0, indicating that he has increased in power enough to join the only Cipher Pol more powerful than CP9. Luffy himself noted that Lucci had no true weaknesses, and that the only way to defeat him was to overpower him. Physical Feats Having trained to be a Cipher Pol agent his entire life, Lucci's physical prowess is superhuman, even by the standards of the Cipher Pol agencies. Before the two year timeskip, Lucci was recognized as the strongest CP9 agent in history, holding a power level of 4000 in his base form (the average Marine soldier holds a power level of 10). It was indicated by Jabra during the Anemones Plains Arc that all the former members of CP9 doubled their power levels since the Enies Lobby incedent, indicating that Lucci is at least twice as strong as he was. This would place his power level at 8000 in his base form, making him 800x stronger than the average Marine soldier, and a little under twice the strength of Kaku and Jabra. He has incredible feats of strength, speed, and durability thanks to his training, allowing him to take on foes with super natural powers: he was able to defeat Natsu Dragneel, one of the Acts of Order, during the Summit Invasion Arc, taking the Dragon Slayer's attacks and only receiving moderate burns as well as being able to counter with his own hits. After defeating the Act, he effortlessly defeated Rocker and Nobarly, two of Quatro Cerberus's strongest mages, and Samui and Atsui, a Jōnin and Chūnin from the Hidden Cloud Village. He was capable of holding his own against Kakashi Hatake, one of the strongest Jōnin from the Hidden Leaf Village. He later fought Natsu a second time, and despite the Dragon Slayer improvement since their last battle, Rob Lucci still nearly killed him again, if it weren't for the arrival of Orihime Inoue and Tsunade. Even Tsunade the 5th Hokage and one of the Legendary Sannin acknowledge his strength. Six Powers Being a Cipher Pol agent, Lucci is one of the few fighters in the World Government to use the Six Powers Martial Arts, as well as being one of the few to completely master the martial art. He is well-versed in a variety of techniques that pertain to the original six techniques, though among the former CP9 agents he specializes in Finger Pistol techniques. Being one of the few to completely master the Six Powers, he also mastered the secret seventh technique, the Six King Gun, a beam of concentrated physical impact similar to an Impact Dial, though several times more powerful. His use of the Six Powers allows him to take on super powered beings in combat: he was able to take several hits from Natsu, Samui, and Atsui with his Iron Body (all of which resulted in said opponents damaging themselves in the process), and was able to damage the Dragon Slayer with his Finger Pistol Techniques. Techniques: * Finger Pistol: Lucci pushes his finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. This was first used against Kakashi. ** Flying Finger Pistol Sting ' (飛ぶ指銃「撥」 ''Tobu Shigan "Bachi"?, literally meaning "Flying Finger Gun: 'Plectrum'"): Used by Lucci. A projectile version of '''Finger Pistol that fires sharp compressed air bullets from the fingers, similar to "Rankyaku", and are therefore able to pierce Luffy's rubber body. Unlike all other versions, this type of Shigan is launched by flicking instead of jabbing, though in the anime, Lucci and Jabra demonstrated a variant that involves jabbing. This was first used against Natsu. ** Finger Pistol Yellow Lotus (指銃「黄蓮」 Shigan "Ōren"?, literally meaning "Finger Gun: 'Yellow Lotus'"): Used by Lucci. This attack is simply a rapid-fire version of the normal Finger Pistol technique that hits the enemy multiple times. This was first used against Natsu. ** Ten Finger Pistol ' (十指銃 ''Jusshigan?, literally meaning "Ten Finger Guns"): Used by Jabra in his half-wolf form. In this attack, Jabra puts both of his hands together and performs Shigan with all ten of his clawed fingers at once, greatly damaging the opponent. This was powerful enough to counter Kakashi's '''Lightning Blade and dislocate the Jōnin's arm. ** Flying Finger Pistol Plectrum: ** Finger Pistol Black Lotus: ** Tail Pistol: ** Finger Pistol Spots: ** Flying Finger Pistol Torpedo: ** Black Tail Pistol: * Shave: Lucci moves at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. This was first used against Natsu to avoid his Fire Dragon Roar. ** Razor: '''Used by Lucci. A combination of Geppo and Soru, where Lucci uses Soru in a zigzag motion in midair, allowing extremely fast movements in three dimensions, other CP9 agents have also shown to use this technique or a similar one allowing them to move through the air at great speed. In the Pirate Warriors series, Lucci can use Kamisori to cut through enemies while utilizing its high-speed movements, and he can use the attack in his human form in the third Pirate Warriors game (while ending it with a smashing dive). * '''Iron Body: Lucci hardens his muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces such as Luffy's various Gears, or Natsu's spells. ** Iron Body Empty Tree ' (鉄塊「空木」 ''Tekkai "Utsugi"?, literally meaning "Iron Mass: 'Deutzia'"): Used by Lucci. This form of '''Iron Body is used entirely as a counter instead, where the purpose is not to absorb damage from the attack, but to transfer the shock of the attack back to the attacker, which can lead to broken bones in a normal human body. This was first used to defend against Natsu's Fire Dragon Wing Attack and damage the Dragon Slayer's arms. It was also strong enough to break Samui and Atsui's swords, which also damaged them. ** Iron Body Black Knight: * Tempest Kick: Lucci kicks at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This was first used against Natsu, though it was blocked by Kakashi's Mud Wall. ** Tempest Kick Nightfall: ** Tempest Kick Leopard Tail: '''Used by Lucci in his half-leopard form. Rob Lucci creates a large, powerful Rankyaku in the shape of a swirl, which is launched at the enemy like a razor blade. When it hits the opponent, he/she is damaged and stunned, with an ability to send him/her flying if they get caught in mid-air by it. ** '''Tempest Kick Mark: ** Tempest Kick Victory Bird: 'Used by Lucci. Lucci creates a large Rankyaku in the shape of a bird, but instead of using his legs, he uses his claws in his half-leopard form (though in some media like in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, Lucci can perform this technique in his human form). This Rankyaku has a much wider range, greater attack power, and is capable of cleaving steel - something not witnessed from other variations. The cut also seems more focused, instead of flickering and jagged like a normal Rankyaku. ** '''Tempest Kick Meteor Shower: ' * '''Moonwalk: * Paper Art: * Six King Gun: '''Used by Lucci. This is the ultimate Rokushiki technique that can damage an opponent internally, similar to the Impact Dial, or of equal or more strength to the Reject Dial, but the technique is considered to be much more powerful, and can be performed without the side effect of great pain to the user. It appears to be two fists held at close range that can damage the opponent with a blast powerful enough to cause even Luffy to cough up blood and come close to death. While used only his "Shaved" half-leopard form, the proportions to his human body are roughly the same and can be assumed that he could use it otherwise. '''Devil Fruit Rob Lucci ate the Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard, a Zoan type Devil Fruit that turns Lucci into a Leopard man. The use of this Devil Fruit increases Lucci's physical prowess, raising his physical feats to much higher levels than before. This is especially beneficial to Lucci, as it increases his capabilities with the Six Powers and enhances the powers of his techniques. As with other Zoan users, Lucci has three forms total: his human form, his full leopard transformation, and his human-leopard hybrid. While using his hybrid form during the Summit Invasion Arc, Lucci was able to counter Kakashi Hatake while the Jōnin was using his Mangekyō Sharingan, dislocating the Shinobi's shoulder with the raw power of his Ten Finger Pistol while only sustaining moderate burns from Kakashi's Lightning Blade. He shares the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses of being unable to swim and Sea Prism Stone. Haki During the Anemones Plains Arc, Jabra noted that three of the former CP9 agents, himself included, were capable of using Haki. Given his prodigious capabilities, it is likely that Lucci is one of these Haki practitioners. This is especially impressive, given that he did not use any Haki during the Summit Invasion Arc, indicating that he had no real need to utilize it then. 'Trivia' Category:Natsu Dragneel Rival Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Coalition Captain Category:Male Category:World Government Category:CP9 Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Coalition Category:Magnolia Coalition Unit Category:Acts Of Orders Rival Category:Animal transformation Category:Assassin Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Six Powers Users Category:Shapeshifting Category:CP0 Category:Law enforcement Category:Pirate World